Le Virus WA
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Tokito et Kubota mênent une enquête difficile, slash


Titre : Virus – Ce titre est d'une nullité effarante !!

Auteur : Chris chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr

Genre : Je ne sais pas, voyez ça avec mon répondeur téléphonique,,

Base : Wild Adapter

Pairing : Kubota Makoto X Tokito Minoru

Disclaimer : Je veux les mêmes à la maison mais je n'ai que mes yeux pour me lamenter et pleurer. De si beaux bishônens ! !

Dédicace : Pour Val

Le Virus WA

Une nouvelle journée commençait pour Tokito.

Il se leva en milieu de matinée, comme d'habitude, il n'avait jamais été un matinal.

Il se gratta le ventre puis la tête mal réveillé.

Puis il se mit à bailler en mettant à retardement sa main devant sa bouche.

Il passa devant le canapé où Kubota lit tranquillement son journal en fumant une cigarette.

« Ohayo ! ! » lança le jeune homme avec des lunettes d'un ton nonchalant.

Le brun aux cheveux courts se pencha sur le canapé entourant Kubota de ses bras et lui tendit une coupe de café.

« Merci ! » répondit Kubota en prenant la tasse.

Il souffla un peu dessus pour faire refroidir le café encore brûlant.

Tokito s'assit à ses côtés et croisa les jambes alors que son voisin lisait.

« J'ai faim Kubo chan. » se plaignit le plus jeune.

« A ce point ? Tu n'as qu'à aller faire les courses. » proposa le plus âgé.

L'autre pencha la tête de côté pour y réfléchir.

« Tu pourras même acheter des glace si tu le souhaites » proposa Kubota qui savait que les sucreries étaient le point faible de son colocataire. « Tu m'en ramènera d'ailleurs »

Le téléphone se mit à sonner alors que Tokito se saisissait du billet de 5000[S1] yens que lui tendait son partenaire.

Tokito reboutonna sa chemise et enfila ses baskets alors que Kubota lui faisait au revoir de la main alors qu'il répondait au téléphone.

« Kasai [S2] san ?? » demanda le jeune garçon avec des lunettes.

« Salut, Kubota, en forme ? Passe le bonjour à Toki boy !! »

« Je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas uniquement que par pure politesse ? » demanda le jeune garçon en rajustant ses lunettes su son nez.

« Tout de suite ! » se récria le policer. « Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Je t'appelle car j'ai des informations pour toi, ou plutôt sur le WA. [S3] »

Le silence se fit sur la ligne.

« Je pourrais te voir avec Toki boy ? Je préférai ne pas en parler au téléphone »

« Où et quand ? »

« Ce soir à 11 h au restaurant chinois à l'angle de ta rue » conclut le policier avant de raccrocher.

Kubota poussa un soupir.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais si Kasai l'appelait, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait trouvé des informations.

Il ne voulait pas qu'on les écoute alors cela devait être important.

Il se leva et décida de rejoindre son colocataire.

Celui-ci hésitait entre plusieurs variétés de chocolat dans le rayon alors que le brun à lunettes arrivait les mains dans les poches, soulagé de voir que tout allait bien.

Il prit sa marque préférée et la mit dans le panier qu'avait pris Tokito.

Ce dernier leva la tête et approuva d'un signe de tête.

Kubota l'enlaça à la grande suprise des autres clients qui émirent des sons de stupeur tellement ils étaient choqués.

« Alors, t'as fini ? » demanda Kubota à l'oreille de son ami.

« Il manque les yaourts » répondit tranquillement ce dernier.

Ils se dirigèrent au rayon frais pour remplir le panier puis ils sortirent.

Tokito tendit un bâtonnet de glace à son ami alors que lui-même en prenait un.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement en rentrant à la maison et en se tenant la main.

Après avoir rangé les commissions, ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision.

Kubota parla du coup de fil qu'il avait reçu.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant.

Kasai, un homme qui devait approcher la quarantaine était assis tranquillement.

Il avait déjà commencé sa liqueur.

Le restaurant diffusait une musique chinoise classique. La voix de la chanteuse était aiguë et lancinante.

Le restaurant avait du monde comme à son habitude. Les plats étaient bons et abordables.

Les deux jeunes garçons s'installèrent à leur place, derrière eux, il y avait l'aquarium.

Ils commandèrent un apéritif alcoolisé à la pêche.

Kasai leur expliqua qu'une nouvelle secte avait fait son apparition dernièrement.

Ils le savaient, ils avaient arrêté le leader du Japon, une femme.[S4] 

« Mais, cette fois-ci, ils ont choisi un nouveau mode pour introduire leur drogue : les médicaments. L'organisation a crée un véritable marché noir des médicaments surtout concernant les pilules du Viagra qu'ils assurent à 100% efficaces. Comme vous vous en doutez, de nombreux hommes ont décidé d'en acheter. Après tout, vous pensez bien que les hommes d'affaires, les chefs d'entreprise, ou monsieur tous le monde n'a pas spécialement envie d'aller en pharmacie pour acheter ce genre de produits. »

« C'est certain, je les comprends » ajouta Tokito en engloutissant la cerise qui avait trempé dans sa liqueur et en se léchant les doigts.

« Moi aussi, et c'est bien là que le bat blesse » reprit le policier en lorgnant avec envie sur le pâté impériale qu'on venait de lui servir et qui avait l'air très appétissant. « Ce produit a du succès, la police ferme les yeux. Les marchands s'engraissent et en profitent, bref tout le monde est content. Simplement, il y a un petit hic »

L'homme commença à manger avec délectation, Tokito et Kubota avaient quant à eux commandé des bouchés à la vapeur.

La musique continuait toujours, le restaurant était plein, personne ne pourrait les entendre dans ce brouhaha.

« Dernièrement, certains hommes ont commencé à développer des signes inquiétants : tremblements, agressivité aiguë, tension, sexualité augmentée, pilosit »

Il se tut un moment pour leur laisser le temps d'emmagasiner les informations qu'il venait de leur donner.

« L'un d'entre eux est mort dernièrement dans le lit de sa maîtresse. Il avait de la bave plein sa bouche. La femme a déclaré qu'il ne parlait plus et se contentait de grogner comme une bête. D'ailleurs, il en avait le comportement. Son cœur a lâché. Ses mains étaient couvertes de poils. Abondamment. »

Il regarda Tokito qui frissonna sous le regard qu'on lui adressait.

Kubota serra sa main sous la table dans l'espoir de l'apaiser ce qui se produisit rapidement.

Le brun à lunettes avait toujours eu la faculté de calmer son colocataire sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes garçons ne se pose la question du pourquoi.

Le policier les observa avec affection.

Il aimait les deux jeunes garçons comme si c'était ses fils.

L'arrivée de Tokito dans la vie de son neveu relevait de la providence.

Ce dernier n'aimait pas les humains, il préférait les plantes et les animaux à ses comparses.

Peut-être parce qu'il ne se sentait pas comme eux.

Pour lui, Tokito n'en était pas un à part entière.

De toute façon, sa main – une masse de poils avec des oncles en griffes, comme celle d'un animal - le ferai être rejeté par ses semblables même s'il n'y était pour rien.

On avait en effet inoculé le virus du WA au jeune garçon qui ne gardait que quelques souvenirs épars de son enfance martyrisée – ce qui était mieux pour lui.

Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres victimes, qui étaient tous des hommes, il avait survécu au traitement. Il n'en était pas mort et l'une de ses mains s'était transformée en une main velue couverte de poils.

Il avait le WA.

Peu de gens savait ce que c'était en réalit : un terrible virus qui affectait les hormones mâles.

Les hommes devenait avant de mourir de véritables machines à tuer à la force accrue : ils pouvaient par exemple arracher une porte blindée la main.

Kasai en avait vu les effets.

Il suivait l'affaire de près depuis qu'un de ces cas était mort dans le secteur dont il avait la responsabilité.

Tokito avait une main semblable à celles-ci.

Mais il avait survécu.

Pire il avait fui cette organisation.

Kubota l'avait recueilli et maintenant ils vivaient ensemble.

« Nous craignons que ce soit le WA » finit par dire le policier. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se cache derrière tout ça. Je vous donne cette information car cela vous intéresse. Peut-être que vous finirez par trouver le responsable de tout cela… »

Kasai finit son plat principal et reposa ses baguettes à côté de son assiette.

Les jeunes gens ne dirent plus rien.

Ils finissaient de manger.

« C'est tout ? » finit par demander Kubota.

« Kubo chan !! » protesta son compagnon en s'agitant sur sa chaise.

Le policier se mit à rire franchement.

Les jeunes gens se comprenaient parfaitement, ils se complétaient.

« Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, forcément » ri t-il en commençant à manger son désert.

« Je ne peux pas, vous le savez bien !! C'est en quelque sorte la règle du jeu. »

« Tu ne donnes pas cette information pour rien ne Kasai ? » demanda Kubota en finissant d'engloutir sa glace.

« Kubo chan ! » s'écria Tokito qui appréciait le policier.

« C'est gentil de prendre ma défense Toki boy » déclara l'homme en lui adressant un clin d'œil. « Si je vous donne cette information, c'est pour deux choses. Premièrement comme vous l'avez deviné, j'aimerai que vous y enquêtiez discrètement ce que je ne peux pas faire moi même avec mes hommes car l'administration a émis une interdiction formelle concernant cette affaire. Or, cela n'est pas sans m'intriguer. Deuxièmement, je sais que vous êtes à la recherche de ce genre d'informations. Disons que cela nous arrange tous les deux. »

« Cela me semble honnête » approuva Kubota. « Que peux-tu nous dire d'autres ? »

« Peu de choses je le crains… » hésita le policier. « Malheureusement toutes les informations concernant cette affaire sont classées top secret. Je n'y ai moi même pas accès. Je n'ai que quelques renseignements utiles que j'ai classées dans ce dossier ».

Il leur donna une pochette noire cartonnée que Kubota glissa sous son bras.

« Merci Kasai » fit le jeune garçon atteint du virus. « Peut être qu'avec ça, je saurais plus de choses »

« Je l'espère pour vous. Je vous demanderai juste de faire attention. Ces types là ne sont pas des rigolos, ils n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde à vous tuer. Je tiens à vous les garçons »

Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son neveu et ébouriffa les cheveux de Tokito.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres puis retournèrent chez eux.

Rentrés chez eux, Kubota consulta le dossier tandis que Tokito se couchait.

Le lendemain, ils commencèrent leur mission de repérage des lieux.

Au bout de deux jours, ils revinrent bredouilles. Les lieux étaient soigneusement gardés et ils n'avaient pas réussi leur infiltration.

En désespoir de cause, Tokito décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Ne Kubo chan… » commença le plus jeune.

« Mmm ?? » répondit ce dernier alors qu'il observait les allées et venues d'un entrepôt censés contenir de la marchandise avec ses jumelles.

« J'ai une idée. »

« Je t'écoute » répondit celui avec les lunettes arrêtant sa mission de surveillance et s'adossant à la balustrade.

« Je pourrais servir d'appât ».

Voyant que son vis-à-vis se contentait de fumer en ayant un regard noir, il enchaîna.

« Je n'ai qu'à me faire passer pour un riche client. Cela nous mènera forcément à quelque chose… »

« C'est moi qui vais jouer ce rôle !! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » protesta le plus jeune.

Kubota s'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Parce que je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… »

Son compagnon prit un teint rouge comme une tomate.

« Kubo chan, oneigai[S5] … »

Ce dernier tira une longue bouffée de cigarette alors que Tokito se penchait sur lui presque à le toucher.

Il ne pouvait pas lui résister quand il le regardait comme ça…

D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait qu'approuver Tokito, il comprenait son désir de savoir la vérité.

Seulement…

Seulement, il avait peur…

Oui, c'était bien le mot.

C'était bien l'une des premières fois qu'il éprouvait un sentiment comparable…

Il ne se souvenait pas quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait eu peur…

Peut être n'avait il jamais éprouvé cette sensation…

Comme à son habitude, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait peur… Mais pour Tokito.

Jusqu'à là, la vie de Kubota avait été désespérément vide….

Il avait été seul…

Toujours, depuis la naissance jusqu'à leur rencontre.

Sa mère ne s'était jamais occupée de lui, de même que son père.

C'était des domestiques qui avaient assuré son éducation mais sa vie avait été vide d'affection.

Seul son oncle Kasai avait montré un peu d'affection mais ils ne se voyaient qu'à de rares occasions.

Une solitude permanente qui lui servait de compagnie.

Il avait imaginé que ce serait ainsi pour le restant de ses jours…

Seul à jamais…

Après tout cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça…

Il avait appris à aimer et à respecter la nature et les animaux plus que les êtres humains.

Eux au moins donnaient leur affection sans compter et sans arrières pensées…

Il savait que personne n'avait jamais compté dans sa vie, même ses parents, même Kasai…

Jusqu'à leur rencontre….

Maintenant, il avait compris qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie et qu'il n'était plus irrémédiablement seul…

Tokito emplit la vie de Kubota…

Ce dernier le trouva un soir au coin d'une rue et le recueillit. Ils devinrent ami ce qui pour Makoto était exceptionnel : il n'avait jamais voulu vivre avec quelqu'un depuis son indépendance.

Il aimait la solitude, du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait…

C'était avant…

Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés sans qu'aucun ne franchisse jamais la mince frontière entre amitié profonde et amour.

Le soleil jouait dans ses cheveux et Kubota ne résista pas à l'envie soudaine de l'enlacer.

Ils appréciaient le contact mutuel et la chaleur de l'autre.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils se séparèrent.

Kubota plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son oncle.

« Quoique je dise, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, ne ? » constata Makoto en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune. « Bien, je suis d'accord… Je te demanderai juste de faire très attention. »

Minoru sourit lui promettant ce qu'il désirait.

Le lendemain, Tokito commença à se faire passer pour un riche jeune homme désabusé de tout à la recherche de l'oubli dans la drogue. Quant à Kubota, il continuait à observer les environs.

Le plus petit commença son manège auprès des prostituées de luxe sans rien obtenir.

Puis, un soir il fut accosté par un type tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire.

« Hey toi, mon joli ! » fit l'asiatique en allumant une clope. « On m'a dit que t'étais à la recherche de certaines… nouvelles expériences dirons nous »

Tokito joua son personnage : il s'avança près du gars en oscillant des hanches comme s'il voulait séduire.

« Pourquoi, t'as quelque chose d'intéressant à me proposer ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Peut être bien que oui… » fit le type en rajustant sa casquette sur ses yeux. « Fais voir ton bl »

Tokito plongea dans sa poche et en sortit une liasse – qu'ils avaient préparés au cas où…- et la tendit au gars en faisant mine de lui serrer la main.

Ce dernier se hâta de les enfouir sans sa poche.

« Tu me suis ?? » proposa l'autre.

Tokito n'avait pas prévu cela.

Que devait-il faire ?

Avec Kubota, ils avaient pensé qu'on leur donnerait la drogue. Une fois la source identifiée, il ne resterait plus qu'à jouer le client accro à sa drogue puis remonter la source.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait une chance maintenant !

Il fallait la saisir !!

Qui sait quand cela se reproduirait ?

Minoru hocha la tête et suivi le « dealer » dans des ruelles sombres et plutôt malfamées.

Ils arrivèrent dans un love bar, « La Rencontre ».

Le jeune garçon espérait au fond de lui que son vis-à-vis ne s'était pas mépris sur ses intentions.

Il n'avait aucune envie de passer la nuit avec ce gars !!

« C'est par l !! Tu verras c'est de la bonne » murmura l'inconnu.

Il se décida à rentrer, aussitôt fait, des gars baraqués l'assommèrent par derrière et l'emmenèrent au loin.

Pendant ce temps là, Kubota continuait sa mission de surveillance.

Il avait enfin fini par trouver des indices utiles : il savait quels étaient les cargos qui livraient la marchandise, où, quand et comment.

Il enverrait un premier rapport à Kasai ce soir.

La police pourrait ainsi faire une rafle, ce qui leur permettrait de s'insinuer dans la bande et d'arrêter les dirigeants.

Il avait donné rendez-vous à Tokito dans un bar où ils pourraient manger tranquillement et se raconter les évènements de la journée.

Il imaginait la surprise de son partenaire après ses journées de piétinement.

Ils pourraient enfin agir. La patience n'était pas le fort de Kubota.

Il commanda un café et regarda sa montre.

Il était en retard.

Kubota alluma une clope en signe de nervosité.

Il espérait que ce retard n'était rien de grave.

Peut être qu'il avait été retardé ou qu'il s'était arrêté en cours de route.

Il attendit.

Quinze minutes passèrent…

Toujours personne.

Kubota sentit une sueur froide descendre de son échine et ses poils se dresser d'inquiétude.

Il prit son portable pour téléphoner.

« Kasai ? » demanda le brun à lunettes.

« Oui, Kubota, tu vas bien ?? Quoi de neuf ?? »

« Je me demandais si Tokito avait appel »

« Toki boy ? Non, je n'ai pas reçu de coup de fil de lui aujourd'hui. Que se passe t-il ? » demanda t-il.

« Je l'ignore mais il n'est pas là et ce n'est pas son genre d'être en retard. »

« T'es o ? Je te rejoins tout de suite, le temps de préparer mes affaires et d'arriver »

Après avoir indiqué le bar où il se trouvait, Kubota alluma clope sur clope.

Il était nerveux.

Si Tokito n'était pas là, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas…

Il se mit à craindre le pire.

Kasai arriva peu de temps après le coup de fil.

Son neveu lui paraissait d'une nervosité inhabituelle.

A vrai dire, c'était peut être la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi.

Tokito l'avait sorti de sa solitude, il lui avait montré que les hommes n'étaient pas forcément tous les mêmes, qu'ils n'étaient pas que des égoïstes épris d'eux mêmes.

Kubota en était venu à apprécier la compagnie de Makoto…. A tel point que maintenant…. Vivre sans lui serait comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose…

Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans son compagnon.

Ce serait impossible !

Revenir en arrière !!

Kubota prit sa décision : Coûte que coûte, il le retrouverait.

Alors personne ne pourrait plus le lui enlever.

Kasaï posa sa main avec douceur sur celle de son neveu comprenant les émotions qui l'agitaient.

Son neveu était comme un enfant qui apprenait qu'un autre être pouvait lui être cher et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre.

Kubota lui rendit son étreinte, pour une fois, il était content d'avoir le vieux policier à ses côtés.

« Que penses-tu qu'il lui soit arrivé Kasai ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais j'ai une hypothèse, la seule qui me paît probable : l'enlèvement. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Il ne possède rien !! » s'énerva le lunetteux exprimant ainsi sa colère et ses peurs.

« Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi. Peut-être que les ravisseurs l'ont vraiment pris pour un riche jeune homme et qu'ils vont appeler pour réclamer une rançon. C'est ce que je pense…. Et j'espère… »

Kubota faillit répliquer mais ravala sa remarque.

Il fallait espérer qu'il soit en vie.

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Il ne vivrai pas sans lui…

Il ne retournerait pas à cette existence morne et sans but… sans amour

Une existence faite de vide …

Il ne reviendrait pas en arrière…

Il ne savait pas si Dieu existait mais si oui, il se surprit à prier pour la survie de son ami, de l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde…

« Il faut agir !! » finit par dire Kubota. « Je ne pourrais pas attendre ici sans rien faire !! Cela m'est impossible !! »

« Je comprends Kubota. Essayons de mettre au point un plan d'action ».

Les deux hommes discutèrent.

Ils se séparèrent enfin, s'étant mis d'accord sur ma conduite à suivre pour la suite des évènements.

Kubota attendit la nuit.

A la faveur de la lune, il alluma un incendie dans un entrepôt de l'organisation où il savait qu'ils stockaient la drogue. L'incendie eut top fait de se propager, les habitations étant mal isolées.

Comme ils l'avaient prévus, ces derniers accoururent à toutes vitesse.

Il captura l'un de gardes du corps qui avait la même taille et plus ou moins la même corpulence que lui.

Le brun l'assomma puis enfila son blouson noir, sa casquette et ses lunettes fumées.

Il bipa Kasai avant de rejoindre les bandits dans le but de se fondre dans la masse, il se saisit de plusieurs marchandises.

Bientôt des sirènes de police se mirent à sonner.

Un mastodonte chauve, dont Kubota avait saisi le nom : Gen, siffla et ordonna la retraite de la petite troupe.

Makoto se fondit dans la masse sans soucis. Il espérait que les bandits le mèneraient au brun pour qui il se faisait tant de soucis.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans les bas quartiers sans être suivi de la police certainement trop occupée à éteindre l'incendie et à boucler les lieux.

Heureusement, Kubota était équipé d'un microémetteur très discret et perfectionné indiquant sa position à son oncle.

Ils abandonnèrent la voiture dans une impasse où des gens se chauffaient dehors avec des braseros allumés dans des poubelles.

Puis ils rentrèrent dans une salle de jeux.

Personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Gen les emmena dans une autre pièce par la porte du fond.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir.

Tous les hommes marchaient vite et silencieusement.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une autre porte qu'ils franchirent.

Là ils se trouvèrent dans un espèce de cabanon qui devait servir visiblement à ranger le matériel de jardinage si on en jugeait le sécateur, la tondeuse…

Ils passèrent les uns à la suite des autres.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'une des grandes maisons de yakusa dont Kubota avait tellement entendu parler.

Ils emmenèrent la marchandise dans une salle attenante.

Le jeune garçon essayait de se mettre le plus possible dans la peau de son personnage et d'apprendre ce qu'il pouvait.

Il profiterait de la nuit pour repérer les lieux et si possible libérer Tokito.

Il espérait que le jeune homme serait en bonne santé sinon il ne savait pas de quoi il serait capable.

Lors de ce dîner, il constata que le chef des yakuza était un vieux requin qui trempait dans la politique. A ses côtés, il y avait ses fils et sa fille qui semblaient être des hommes d'affaires.

Il fut surpris de trouver non loin de la table d'honneur un scientifique en blouse blanche accompagné de deux assistantes.

Le reste de l'assemblée se composaient surtout de gardes du corps, de tueurs, de petites frappes en tout genre auquel il espérait ne pas avoir à faire.

La soirée lui sembla s'écouler très lentement tellement il avait hâte de revoir Tokito.

Enfin, la nuit fut là.

Il allait pouvoir agir !

Enfin !!

Il était vers deux heures du matin quand il se glissa hors de son lit.

Il avait auparavant contacté Kasai qui l'avait enjoint à la plus grande prudence.

La maison était silencieuse.

On n'entendait âme qui vive.

Il avait appris qu'il y avait des caves.

C'est là qu'il se dirigea en premier.

Arrivé en bas, il entendit des bruits et se cacha comme il pu entre les bouteilles de vin.

« La journée est enfin finie !! Pas trop tôt !! » s'exclama l'une des infirmières qu'il avait vu lors du repas.

Elle portait encore sa blouse blanche, et ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés.

A ses côtés, l'autre femme était plus petite, elle tenait un bloc notre entre ses mains et finissait d'inscrire quelque chose.

« Je me posais une question Sakura san. »

« Je t'écoute Nuriko. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Je me demandais… Ce qu'on fait, est-ce vraiment utile ?? N'est-ce pas cruel ?? »

« Tu sais, Nuriko, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de me poser ce genre de questions dans cette maison. Il vaut mieux pour ta survie… »

« Mais ce jeune homme… Ce que lui fait subir le docteur est affreux. En plus, il vient juste d'arriver. Le professeur ne vas pas hésiter à faire des tests sur lui en le maintenant en vie le plus longtemps possible. Tout ceci… va entraîner des souffrances horribles… »

La plus jeune semblait pleurer alors que Kubota tendait l'oreille.

Ce qu'elle disait pouvait peut être le concerner….

« Chut, chut Nuriko » fit la plus âgée en la serrant dans ses bras. « Il faut te faire une raison. Tout d'abord, tu ne peux rien pour lui ».

Son ton était fataliste et résignée.

« De plus, tu semble oublier une chose. Il n'est pas humain. Tu as déjà vu des hommes avec une main comme ça ? Il est aussi animal. Tu comprends ? Tu ne dois rien faire pour contrarier le professeur… Tu sais comment il est dans ces cas là, n'est-ce pas ? »

La plus jeune approuva de la tête.

« Alors autant éviter les ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elles continuaient de parler tout en s'éloignant de plus en plus.

Kubota ne captait plus ce qu'elles disaient.

Qu'à ne ce cela tienne !!

Il avait l'information qu'il souhaitait !

Tokito était là, visiblement en sale état !

Ce professeur payerait le prix fort pour cela !! 

Kubota s'en assurait, quitte à faire justice lui même !!

Il se glissa dans le couloir que venait de quitter les jeunes femmes.

Il arriva à une porte massive qui était ouverte.

Le lunetteux s'y glissa sans faire le moindre bruit.

Il se trouva dans des locaux blancs d'une propreté impeccable.

L'endroit contenait plusieurs pièces qu'il explora.

La première pièce était un bloc de laboratoire, la deuxième était une vaste pharmacie qui contenait de nombreux produits chimiques les plus divers.

Enfin, dans la troisième pièce, il trouva plusieurs lits.

Il repéra rapidement Tokito couverts de pansements.

La main qu'il cachait habituellement n'était qu'un amas de sang contenu tant bien que mal dans des pansements.

On l'avait branché à diverses sortes d'appareils qu'il ne reconnu pas.

Il bipa Kasai afin qu'il se tienne prêt.

D'après le contenu de la pharmacie, il aurait de quoi les faire inculper.

Il s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son front.

« Toki chan » murmura t-il.

Ce dernier s'éveilla en sursaut et aurait hurlé si son compagnon n'avait pas placé sa main devant sa bouche.

Tokito reconnut bien vite son ami et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Kubo chan… » fit celui-ci alors que Makoto l'entourait de ses bras.

Le plus jeune semblait soulagé et ravi de voir son aîné qui lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

« Tu crois que tu pourras marcher ?? » demanda Kubota en commençant par débrancher les appareils qui retenaient Tokito à son lit.

« Oui… Je pense… »

Alors qu'il débranchait la dernière sonde, une alarme se fit entendre dans toute la maison.

Kubota appela Kasai lui demandant d'intervenir de toute urgence.

« Il ne faut pas traîner ici » dit Kubota en passant son bras sous ceux de son compagnon pour l'aider à marcher.

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas que Kubota entendit des pas.

Il se camoufla du mieux qu'il pu avec Tokito en entendant des hommes passer.

« Il a disparu, chef !! » dit l'une des voix.

« Trouvez-le moi immédiatement !! » hurla le professeur. « Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de votre vie ! »

« Faites attention, il n'est peut être pas seul !! »

« La police !! La police est l !! »

« Il faut faire disparaître les preuves ! » ordonna le docteur. « Enlevez tous les médicaments suspects de ce laboratoire et tout de suite !! Vous, nettoyez les environs !! Gen, trouve moi ce type !! Il ne doit pas parler, compris ? »

« A vos ordres chef ! » approuva le mastodonte.

Tokito et Kubota avaient continué leur route.

Dans la pagaille ambiante, ils n'eurent pas de difficultés à regagner le jardin.

« Rendez-vous !! Vous êtes encerclés !! »

« Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici !! » murmura à voix basse Kubota. « Tu vois cet arbre ?? »

Il désigna un arbre à proximité du mur d'enceinte entourant le jardin.

Tokito qui était très faible fit signe qu'il l'avait vu.

« Je vais t'aider à l'escalader. »

« Mais… Je n'en ai pas la force !! »

« Alors, je te porterai » conclu Kubota.

« Mais Kubo chan, je suis lourd !! »

Le brun à lunettes lui posa un doigt sur la bouche en lui faisant signe de se taire.

« Je ne pars pas sans toi. Donc, tu te laisses faire !! »

« Par ici !! Par ici !! Venez me donner un coup de main !! Je les ai trouv !! » hurla le mastodonte en faisant appels à des tueurs.

Pendant ce temps là, la police enjoignait toujours à la famille de se rendre mais le chef refusait tant qu'ils n'auraient pas de mandats d'arrêts et des preuves solides à fournir.

De rage Kasai, fut obligé de céder.

Ils n'avaient malheureusement aucune preuve solide à fournir.

Tout les liens entre la famille Mihabonshi et la drogue étaient trop ténus pour qu'ils fassent vraiment le poids lors d'un jugement.

La police fut donc obligée de se retirer alors que Kubota montait sur l'arbre avec Tokito accroché à son dos.

Leur progression était lente.

Les hommes d'arme étaient encore loin mais la distance diminuait.

Kubota était enfin arrivé à l'embranchement d'une branche qui les amèneraient près de la muraille.

Soudain, l'arbre se plia.

Le mastodonte montait dessus.

Dans un suprême effort, le brun avec des lunettes se hissa sur la branche et d'un saut, il bondit par dessus l'enceinte avec Minoru.

Pendant ce temps là, d'autres hommes d'armes sortirent précipitamment de la propriété afin de cueillir leur victime qu'on avait dit de ramener en vie à tout prix.

Kasai déboula en voiture. Il ouvrit la portière arrière dans laquelle se glissèrent Kubota et Tokito le plus rapidement possible.

Le policier fit démarrer en trombe le véhicule alors que Kubota fermait la portière.

Des balles sifflèrent autour d'eux.

Déjà les yakuza cherchaient leurs voitures pour les poursuivre.

L'endroit où ils seraient le plus en sécurité restait le poste de police.

Ils pourraient ainsi porter plainte pour enlèvement, coups et blessures volontaires sur Tokito.

Kubota prit son ami contre lui en le serrant amoureusement.

« Tokito, tout vas bien… C'est finit l »

Le plus petit tremblait encore un peu.

Il semblait fatigué et mal en point.

Il avait été blessé à plusieurs endroits, enlevé, affamé puis ligoté et enfin torturé.

Heureusement, Kubota était venu le tirer de là.

La fatigue tomba sur lui et il ferma les yeux, cherchant de l'oubli dans le sommeil et la chaleur de Kubota.

La voiture arriva sans trop de problème au quartier général de la police.

Là, les deux jeunes gens déposèrent une plainte. La police les fit surveiller de peur d'un autre enlèvement… Car sans témoins, il n'y aurait pas de procès.

Les deux jeunes gens mirent du temps à retrouver une vie normale.

Tokito fit longtemps des cauchemars à propos de ce qu'il avait vécu dans cet endroit.

Cependant, la chaleur de Kubota qui ne cessait de le réconforter lui permit de surmonter cette épreuve.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [S1]Quelque chose comme 50 euros

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [S2]Pour info, Kasai est une sorte de parent à Kubota car il veille sur lui, un peu comme un oncle et c'est un policier

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [S3]WA = Wild Adapter, c'est le nom du virus qu'a Tokito.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [S4]Cf le vol 3

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [S5] s'il te plaît.


End file.
